leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Well
| hp5_lvl = | mp_base = 295 | mp_lvl = 45 | mp5_base = | mp5_lvl = | dam_base = 46 | dam_lvl = 2.5 | as_base = 10 | as_lvl = 1.8 | arm_base = 1.5 | arm_lvl = 0.25 | mr_base = | mr_lvl = | hidden = }} is a cancelled champion. The Hydrosoul Residing in a secluded temple at the edge of the Corban Sea, Soterios the self-named High Priest became notorious in the surrounding area for his daily Rituals of Rebirth which he performed on the fearful townsfolk. The Ritual of Rebirth consisted of Soterios dragging a screaming innocent to the shore, and forcing them below the thrashing waves until water filled the poor soul's lungs and he was rendered unconscious. Soterios would then proceed to then Rebirth the lost man by bringing him back to shore, and pressing his holy hands upon the victim's chest until he was brought back choking and coughing, reborn into the world as acolytes to the High Priest. For years Soterios conducted his Rituals of Rebirth unchallenged. Grown fanatical in his success with the Rituals, Soterios was sure in his belief that his own Rebirth would result in a divine transformation of his body, elevating him to an even higher level of power. At a command from Soterios, his acolytes lowered the High Priest into the cold, dark sea. Unfortunately, his Rebirth did not go as planned and as water filled his lungs, the dying High Priest made one last plea to the higher powers. Reborn by the Immortals, he renamed himself Well, the Hydrosoul, and lives only to do their bidding. Development A post in the Turkish forums requested for an 'all water using character' and asked if Riot had the technology for the effects. Since then there were no following announcements or related posts, which turned Well into nothing more than a rumor. However, despite files for both his visuals and abilities being found in the beta files, Colt 'Ezreal' Hallam eventually confirmed Well was effectively canceled. The presented information is extracted from Closed Beta 1 (25-Mar-2009), where he is internally referred as "Water Wizard". There are minor wording adjustments for this presentation. Abilities mana}}}} every second| mana}}}} every 5 seconds}}. |effect radius = 200 |affects = Ally |targeting = Auto |notes = * No additional details. }} A column of water crashes through enemies in a line, dealing damage. |description2 = If Crushing Wave touches a Water Elemental, it sends a duplicate Crushing Wave in the direction the Water Elemental is facing starting from the Water Elemental itself. |leveling = }} |target range = 608 |cooldown = 10 |cost = 150 |costtype = Mana |speed = 358.1 |targeting = Direction |affects = Enemy |spelleffects = aoe |projectile = true |notes = * No additional details. }} Well creates a vortex of water at a target location that deals damage every second. Enemy moving away from the Vortex are by 90%. Enemies moving perpendicular to the Vortex are by 30%. |leveling = }} |cooldown = 20 |cost = 150 |costtype = Mana |target range = |speed = 1100 |cast time = false |targeting = Auto |affects = Enemy |spelleffects = aoedot |notes = * No additional details. }} Creates a heavy downpour that covers the entire map. Increases friendly units' and regeneration, and all allied gain increased Spell Damage. |leveling = }} }} |cooldown = 120 |target range = Global |cost = 200 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Auto |affects = Ally |notes = * No additional details. }} Trivia * Well's backstory resembles Damphair's from by . Damphair worships an entity called 'the Drowned God' and 'baptizes' others by holding them underwater and then resuscitating them afterwards. * icon was recycled for the buff's first icon (obtained by slaying on Twisted Treeline) and is now used to display attack damage buff. * icon was recycled for the now removed buff (obtained by slaying the now removed on pre-update Twisted Treeline). Media Gallery= Well Concept 01.png|Well Concept (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Well Render.png|Well Render Well Seahorse Render.png|Well Seahorse Render cs:Well es:Well pl:Well ru:Well zh:Well Category:Cancelled champions